The Five Yen Wish
by HurricaneKatty
Summary: "I wish…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully before her smile grew more mischievous. "I wish that you'd do something that I'd never forget."


A/N: And here is my contribution to the Noragami fandom - Yato/Hiyori has sort of taken over my life ever since reading through the manga and I couldn't help but write fic. There are spoilers for the manga here, so beware.

* * *

Dating a god was a strange experience, Hiyori decided.

Or perhaps it was dating Yato that was the strange experience, because aside from being a god he was just a strange person - an odd, ridiculous, and bizarrely needy person.

It was the middle of the night, and Hiyori was roused from sleep by a strong sweet scent that was distinctly Yato. She caught onto his scent - the strangely saccharine fragrance that was almost intoxicating hit her hard and she found herself inhaling deeply in order to hold onto it, savor it. _What a nice dream_, Hiyori thought sleepily and she smiled. The fragrant scent enveloped her, and she thought it odd how soothing his scent always was to her. Yato smelled like flowers, gardenias to be exact (her favorite flower) and like the Earth, rich and heady. She sighed - she hadn't thought that she could dream his smell so accurately – so strongly.

Wait –

Hiyori didn't think that dreams came with scents, or at least hers usually didn't. Which meant…

Her eye twitched and she sat up in bed.

"Yato, it's 2 in the morning! Why are you in my room?!"

She sniffed the air and accurately pinpointed him standing in the corner of her bedroom as he leaned against the wall. He froze when their eyes met and to his credit actually looked a little guilty about being caught.

"Oh? Is it really that late?" He asked, laughing boisterously – a little too loud. "I didn't even realize! You're so sharp, Hiyori!"

"Is that so?"

"Of course!"

"So, you just _happened_ to drop by my room at a time when most normal people are sleeping?"

"…yes."

"Even though I was asleep?"

"I only just got here!"

Hiyori massaged her temples and groaned. He was really a terrible liar, and she was amazed that he even bothered to try to stick with this story. She regarded him carefully – his hands were shoved into the pockets of his jersey and he refused to meet her eyes. He looked adorably embarrassed, which she found amusing because Yato was never flustered about anything even though he frequently did and said things without a second thought that made her cringe _for_ him.

This certainly wasn't the first time that she had caught him in her room. Ever since they had started dating he'd become even clingier (which Hiyori found unbelievable to begin with) and while she'd initially found his desire to be with her sweet, the constant phone calls and text messages were becoming bothersome. Also, waking up to find him crouched down in the corner of her room watching her sleep wasn't nearly as endearing as a romance novel that she had recently read made it out to be.

"Yato, you can't keep doing this," Hiyori said tersely. "I know that you're my boyfriend but you should let me know before you just pop over, okay?"

Yato seemed to shrink into himself even more at her words, slumping over. "You weren't responding to my messages so I…"

"You thought you'd just come over?" She finished for him and decided not to tell him that she muted her phone because the constant string of messages would keep her up. She saw him sigh and nod, still staring away from her, as though the wall was incredibly interesting.

"_You're Yato's first!"_ Kofuku had told her when they had come to her school before after asking her to try to be understanding of Yato's sudden clinginess. She was the first human to actively remember that he existed and while she didn't know what that felt like to be like air, floating in and out of people's memories – she did understand what it felt like to be lonely.

And Yato had loneliness in abundance from what she saw.

Hiyori frowned and pursed her lips before moving over to make room in her bed. Why did her conscious have to always berate her?

"Get in," she said and fought back a smile at how happy he looked. He slipped in beside her enthusiastically, and pulled her against him. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He smelled so nice, and she found herself nuzzling closer. Yato nearly crushed her against him though, and she felt his lips graze her brow with something bordering the line between gentleness and desperation.

"You see? This is all that I wanted and yet you were being so _difficult-"_

"I'm not difficult," Hiyori protested.

"You're just clingy! Are you sure that you're a god?" She found herself teasing, just because it was easy to get a rise out of him and she wanted to lighten the mood a bit. Despite his light words, he was holding onto her so tightly – as though she'd disappear at any second. Kofuku had compared him to air, though Hiyori wondered if he felt as though she were air, and that any moment she was slip through his fingers as though she'd never existed at all.

Maybe that's what being forgotten felt like.

He gasped so dramatically that Hiyori would have thought he was faking the overreaction if she didn't know him so well.

"I'm not clingy! And I am a god! You should know that- "

"Uh huh," though Hiyori didn't want to bother letting him continue his tirade so she lifted her head and pressed her lips against his to silence him. His words died on his lips almost instantly, and he kissed her back softly, hesitantly. She always marveled at how such an exuberant person could be so gentle when it really counted.

She drew away slowly and Yato let out a whine of protest, though she ignored it.

"Yato," she said, pulling his chin down so that she could look him in the eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes had darkened with the familiar look of lust that she had become accustomed to seeing the last few weeks. Though she had no intention of stoking that flame – yet.

"You know I meant it when I said that I wouldn't forget you, right?" His eyes widened and his flush deepened, though due to different reasons.

"Where did that come from?" he muttered, "I know that already."

"I mean it," Hiyori continued, cupping his cheek.

"No matter what, I won't forget. So you don't need to stress yourself out by texting all of the time or popping over just because you're nervous, okay?"

"Who's nervous?" He asked, though his voice trembled and rang of false confidence.

"You are! Look, your hands are all sweaty!"

"Eh?!"

Hiyori laughed joyfully. "If you still don't believe me, maybe I can wish for it?"

Yato paused. "A wish? I still haven't even fulfilled your other one."

She rolled her eyes and snorted. Yeah, fat chance he was ever going to get around to that. But, she found that she didn't mind her problem as much anymore. It meant that she got to be with him – and help him if she could. She hadn't told him yet, but she was beginning to consider scrapping the wish entirely (though she'd let him keep the five yen, she knew he'd throw a tantrum if she didn't).

The black haired god frowned and she felt the pad of his thumb rub soft circles into her lower back. "And I believe you," he said quietly. "I always believed you."

Hiyori smiled, her heart warming at his admission. "Then think of the wish as insurance?" He sighed.

"Then what is your wish?" He asked, voice taking on a more formal tone that made her giggle.

"I wish…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully before her smile grew more mischievous. "I wish that you'd do something that I'd never forget."

Yato looked bemused and his face scrunched up almost like a child who was concentrating hard on something.

"Something you'd never forget? And what would that be?"

"I don't know! Why don't you try being creative, Yato-sama?" Adding "-sama" to the end of his name always had an amusing effect, and was generally a sure fire way to get him to do whatever she wanted. He brightened almost instantly and grinned as though inspiration had hit him, hugging her even tighter. He kissed her cheek lightly, before moving to kiss along her jaw.

"Hey, why don't you call me Yato-sama more?"

Hiyori hummed happily at his attention – that felt nice.

"Because if I did all of the time your head would get so big you'd probably float into space." Her breath hitched when his lips closed over a sensitive spot behind her ear and she felt him smile.

"Well, shouldn't you show a little more gratitude to the god who's about to grant your wish?" His breath tickled her ear and her stomach clenched in anticipation.

"So you've thought of something?"

"Yep," he pushed her shoulder gently until she found herself on her back with him hovering above her. He kissed her – though this kiss had none of the gentleness of the last, his lips instead molding over hers with a searing force that caused the blood inside her veins and her heart beat to quicken. Her fingers dug into his hair and she kissed back just as hard, careful to match the pace that he set.

His tongue traced along her lip teasingly and Hiyori welcomed it, parting her lips so that she could kiss him even more deeply. Hiyori found that she enjoyed kissing Yato – a lot. It felt good to be so close to him, to be completely wrapped up in the feel of him and the smell of him, which seemed to only get stronger when he was so close. She could hardly think but she found that she didn't mind the haze that seemed to cloud her thoughts.

She was only brought back to her thoughts when she felt his hand inch up to her breast and she became increasingly aware that she hadn't worn a bra to bed and was only clad in short gown that had begun to ride up to her stomach during their kisses. This was vastly new territory than they had gotten to before, though she found that she didn't mind exploring this new terrain at all.

Yato seemed to sense her hesitancy and pulled away. He looked incredibly ruffled, with his hair all wild (had she grabbed it? She supposed that she had) and his lips slightly bruised from her kisses.

"For the wish," He murmured, "I was thinking of – what I could do that you wouldn't forget. And I thought of something – but only if you're alright with it…" he trailed off, and looked away from her, cheeks red. He looked adorable, she found herself thinking.

So this was what he had meant? Hiyori's lips quirked up and her cheeks dimpled.

"You mean sex?" she saw no real point in beating around the bush. He laughed at her forthrightness.

"Yeah, if you want."

She pulled his head now so that their lips brushed – only slightly. "I want to," Hiyori said before kissing him once more.

Maybe her mother would be a little upset that she was giving herself to vagrant god who technically wasn't alive, but there were good parts to Yato – lots of good parts that she'd seen with her own eyes and Hiyori knew that her choice wasn't a bad one. She would always choose him.

He didn't hesitate anymore – and his hand closed over her clothed breast, squeezing gently. A thrill shot through her at the feeling that was not quite pleasure, but was dangerously close to it. Yato smiled against her lips.

"Feels good?" he asked cheerfully and Hiyori rolled her eyes. "You'll have to do a little more than that," she urged and she saw him huff in annoyance. He lifted her gown up above her breasts, and Hiyori was suddenly bared to him.

He stared, as though awestruck and the silence made her a little uncomfortable and she squirmed under his gaze. His eyes were always intense, but they seemed even more so now.

"Nothing to say?" She said, mostly to break the silence. And his gaze jumped away from her breasts as he chuckled warmly.

"I have a lot to say, actually," Yato replied, his fingers circled around one her nipples, rubbing lightly until it stiffened. Hiyori licked her lips and arched eagerly into his touch, which sent pleasant shivers all throughout her body.

"I'm not sure what I say would do you justice, though," and suddenly his mouth was around her nipple, hot and wet.

Hiyori briefly thought that that was a sappy thing to say, but her thoughts were all chased away by the feeling of him suckling at her breasts. She trembled and gasped and her hands found themselves in his hair again, pulling him closer because at this moment he couldn't be close enough. He moved to kiss her other breast, flicking the tip of her nipple with his tongue and she cried out.

Hiyori quickly covered her mouth to keep the embarrassing sounds in. The last thing she needed was for her parents to walk in and even though they probably wouldn't see Yato, explaining her state of undress would be a nightmare.

Helping her stay quiet seemed to be the last thing on Yato's mind however when he abandoned her breasts to move to press an open mouthed kiss on her stomach. Heat simmered in her lower abdomen and a tremor went through her body. She felt wet, and incredibly wanting as the ache between her legs began to build.

"Yato," she whispered urgently because she needed his hands elsewhere – or his lips, she blushed intensely at the thought. She heard him laugh, and his eyes twinkled up at her – really he looked far too proud of himself.

"Is there something you want, Hiyori? Another wish, perhaps?" he goaded, his hands parted her thighs. She shivered and her eyes slid closed, but his hands stayed where they were – only drawing feather light caresses into the skin of her inner thighs using only the tips of his fingers. Her teeth clenched in frustration.

"_Ya-_to!" She growled. He laughed merrily. "Alright, alright – I get it, no need to bare your teeth at me," he touched the gripped the edge of her panties and slid them down and she lifted her legs up so that he could pull them off. He didn't let her put her legs down, though, and instead lifted them up so that he could rest them over his shoulders as he lowered himself between her legs.

_This is a little embarrassing_, she thought nervously – his face was so close to her –

_Ah!_

Her hips jerked upwards into his mouth almost immediately as his tongue flickered against her slit. He drew a circle around her clit with his tongue and it took everything inside of Hiyori to keep herself from screaming. She covered her mouth with one her hands, while she twisted the soft cotton sheets of her bed into a bunch of cloth with the other. This – this felt nothing like when she touched herself on her own. It was so much more intense then her own fingers, like a fire had begun to rage within her. This was better than sending a powerful ayakashi flying with a kick – better than watching Touno-sama perform one of his signature moves. Hiyori felt as though she were flying.

Yato brushed her outer lips with the tip of tongue; moving lower before pushing it entirely inside of her and it was like the entire room had disappeared, leaving only her and what he was doing between her legs. She knew that she was panting, and that her hips were bucking wildly as the maddening pressure that was steadily building within her threatened to erupt – and oh, did she want it to, so badly.

Just a little closer and she'd reach it, just a little further -

But he was suddenly gone far too soon and she blinked confused, before she realized that he had settled over her. She glared up at him, frustrated – and she'd been so _close_ too.

"Why-"

"Sorry," he said apologetically, and he gave her a sheepish. "But, I can't really take it when you're making sounds like that, you know?"

He pushed the pants of his track suit down quickly; and spread her legs so that he could settle between them. Hiyori gasped - he was so _hard, _not that she didn't know that would happen.

She hadn't thought much about how any of this had been affecting him while she'd been so wrapped up in her own pleasure. It was sweet of him to put her needs ahead of her own in that way. She promised silently promised herself to return the favor the next time.

Hiyori could feel him at her entrance, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He kissed her lips and she could taste herself – she didn't know whether that was vulgar or not, but she didn't really care when she was so close to him. "Are you sure?" He asked, and his voice trembled deeply and was hoarse in a way that she'd never heard him sound.

She smiled, "Of course I am – you still have a wish to grant, remember?"

Yato laughed and rested his forehand against hers. "Your wish has been heard loud and clear," he whispered before slowly pushing inside of her.

Her friends had told her stories about how the first time would hurt, but she didn't really feel pain so much as being filled or stretched. It was a strange feeling, but not entirely unwelcome and she moved her hips against his, trying to get accustomed to the feel of him.

Doing that caused Yato's breath to hitch. He steadied himself above her, resting his weight on his elbows on either side of her head. He was trembling, and Hiyori would be lying if she said that it didn't feel nice to have that much power over him.

She cupped his cheeks and brought his face down to kiss her once more, rolling her hips and setting a rhythm. Her name fell heavily from his lips and he panted harshly.

Yato grabbed her hips, guiding her movement into a steadier, slower pace. With each thrust he penetrated her deeply and Hiyori light seemed to come to life behind her closed eyes. She needed him to reach there again – again and again, but she couldn't seem to find the words to tell him. She spasmed and dug her nails into the soft skin of his arms.

But Yato was watching her reactions carefully. "There?" He asked breathlessly, and repeated that wonderful motion that seemed to set all of the nerves within her alight. She nodded frantically and nearly sobbed from the pleasure.

She needed to hold onto to something – anything and so she clung to him, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he held onto her just as tightly. He whispered soft, unintelligible words into her ear that she couldn't quite understand. Hiyori felt precious and wanted within his arms. She had never loved him more than she did now, with him inside of her, vulnerable and completely bare to her like this.

Something inside of Hiyori burst suddenly, as though a string had snapped and she had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming as waves of pleasure rolled from her core that spread all the way to her fingertips to the soles her feet. She couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but cling to him and gasp.

"Yato, Yato – please," she hardly knew what she begging for but her voice seemed to break something within him too and he went still rather suddenly, completely rigid against her and cried out and she felt warmth flood inside of her.

He collapsed on top her and rested there for a moment before kissing her cheek and rolling to her side, lazily throwing an arm her waist and drawing her close.

"So," Yato said in an almost bashful way. "Did I grant your wish?"

Hiyori giggled sleepily. "Hmm, I would think so," she admitted. "I don't think I'll ever forget that," and she didn't miss the way that his eyes softened or the smile that played at his lips.

"Good," he said, "That's good. I'm glad – I mean I-"

She pressed a single finger to his lips, "I know, now go to sleep already."

"Hiyori?"

"I thought I said to go to _sleep-"_

"I know! I just wanted to discuss when you'd give me your five yen."

"Huh?"

"For the wish! I granted it, right?"

Hiyori socked him in the face with her pillow. "Go. To. Bed."

Yato pouted. "Fine, fine."


End file.
